


March To December

by CelticWonder



Series: Willow [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Graphic Violence, Pregnancy, Sexual Content, fem harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticWonder/pseuds/CelticWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow on from Willow. She had only been feeling ill and had gone to see Eir for a check-up. This is going to be an interesting nine months.<br/>(Major Ron bashing!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	March To December

**Author's Note:**

> I have some lines in here from Loki's Dirty Whisper's on Tumblr; http://lokis-dirty-whispers.tumblr.com/ Check them out, these guys are awesome. Also, there is a part in here that is rather violent- don't read it if you are a massive fan of Ron.

It must have happened in the final days of March, she thought, as she stood in front of the full length mirror, examining herself. At least, if what Eir estimated was true, it had been late March. And Willow highly doubted Eir was inaccurate. There were no outward signs on her body, not yet. It was far too early to see anything outwardly. How would she tell him? She didn’t doubt he would be delighted with the news, but it had come as a shock to her. He hadn’t even known she was going to see Eir, so how could she tell Loki this, without him jumping to conclusions on her health? It wasn’t something you could just blurt out.

Willow heard the door to their rooms opening and pushed her top down, to hide her stomach. Loki would know something was up if he caught her examining her stomach in front of the mirror. He entered the bedroom and she saw he was frowning. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked, walking over to him.

“I could ask you the same question. Sif saw you going to the healing rooms. Is something wrong?” He wrapped his arms round her waist and pulled her into him. 

“Nothing is wrong.” Willow answered softly. “I was feeling slightly unwell, and went for a check-up. I decided not to worry you, just in case it was simply a passing thing. Like I said, nothing is wrong, but you might want to sit down.” 

“If nothing is wrong, then why do I need to sit down?” 

“I’m pregnant.” She told him.

He stared at her for a moment, before she suddenly found herself being spun round, and felt his lips on hers. When he placed her back on the floor, his hand came to rest on her stomach, a grin on his face. “Does Eir know what the child will be?” He asked. 

“It’s still too early.” Willow said, shaking her head and smiling.

“How long have you been pregnant?”

“Eir reckons it’s been a month. The baby should be here late December.” 

“A month?” He thought that over and then smirked. “Now I remember.” 

“Remember what?” She asked. 

“It was breakfast, and I had you over the table, if I remember correctly.”

She rolled her eyes. “Trust you to think back on which time we had sex is the most likely one to have gotten me pregnant.” She lightly slapped the top of his arm. “Now, are we going to go tell anyone or what?” 

“Not yet.” He said, his lips descending onto her neck, arms tightening around her before he pulled her to the bed. “I want to celebrate.”

 

Thor had dragged Loki away to get drunk with the Warrior’s Three in celebration when they told him about the baby. Willow stayed with Jane, Frigga and Sif, knowing it wouldn’t be good to drink while pregnant, and she wouldn’t want a hangover anyway. 

“I guess this puts an end to our training sessions then?” Sif asked. 

“For now, yes.” Willow said. “Until the baby’s here and I have the time to spar again, at least.” 

“Yes, it would be best not to risk injuring the child.” Frigga nodded. “While the child will be stronger than a mortal child, even now, best not to tempt it.” 

“You’re going to have to start getting baby things.” Jane said, smiling.

“That will be easily arranged.” Frigga said, smiling.

They spent the day talking, even though Sif would normally have gone with the men, she had also decided not to risk the hangover that would follow. That evening, Loki came through the door, his footing unsteady. He knocked over a coffee table as he went to walk back to the door to close it as he had let it open wide and stay there as he had all but fallen into the room. 

Willow couldn’t believe the state on him, and had to hold back the nerves at the sight of him. She remembered that Ron had always been unbearable when he was drunk. She had never seen Loki drunk before, so she had no clue as to how he would be. She swallowed, eyes wide and completely panicked. She fled into the bedroom and then into the bathroom, quietly closing and locking the door. She sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall facing the door, heart hammering and straining to listen. Willow heard Loki enter the bedroom and heard the ‘thump’ that signified he had collapsed onto the bed. She didn’t make a sound, not wanting to alert him to her presence in the bathroom. She eventually drifted off, curled up on the bathroom floor, having pulled a towel around her. 

 

Willow woke, hearing her name being called. She opened her eyes to see Loki hovering above her, worry on his face.

“Willow, my love? What is wrong?” 

“Loki?” She asked, and then remembered the previous night. “Oh.”

He helped her sit up. “Why were you sleeping in here?” 

“When you came back drunk, I panicked. I realised I’d never seen you drunk before and I just started to remember how Ron was, so I shut myself in here.” 

He pulled her into him. “I would never hurt you. I give you my word; I will never lay so much as a finger on you in a harmful way. I am not that mortal boy.”

“I thought I was over what he did completely. I guess I was wrong.” 

“He will never hurt you again.” Loki promised. 

 

Over the months, Willow discovered that she only had two cravings. Chocolate and the apples of Iduna. Loki made sure she had enough of both to keep her happy, knowing her mood swings were generally triggered if her cravings weren’t satisfied. It wasn’t until she had begun to show that she once again set foot on her home world, to visit her friends.  
She and Loki went to visit Hermione and George first. When she knocked, Hermione answered, her three year old daughter Emma poking out behind her legs. 

“Willow! Loki!” She immediately hugged Willow. “Come in!” Hermione picked up her daughter and moved to the side, letting them in. She gasped when she noticed the bump. The top Willow was wearing was loose enough for her to be comfortable, but fitted enough to show the bump. “Congratulations! George! Come here!” 

“We have guests?” He asked, coming down the stairs. His face lit up when he saw them. “Oh hey! Wait, is that a bump I see?” 

“Yeah.” Willow smiled, placing her hands on the bump, and felt her husband’s arms wrap round her waist.

“Are you having a baby?” Emma asked looking at the bump. 

Both of them smiled down at her. “Yes, we are.” Willow answered her. 

“Is it a boy or a girl?” 

“We don’t know yet, and won’t for a while.” Loki answered this time.

“When the baby comes, can I read to them and play with them?” 

“Of course you can Emma,” Willow smiled at the three year old who she thought was absolutely adorable.

The group decided to go to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, and Hermione sent an owl with messages to others to meet them there. When they got to the pub, Luna and Neville were already there, and it wasn’t long until Fleur also joined them, with seven year old Victorie.

“Bill sends ees apologies but was called to ze bank.” She said, after kissing both Willow and Loki on both cheeks in her usual greeting.

“That’s alright,” replied Willow, “the goblins are real task masters. I know that much.” 

Desert had just been finished when Willow got up to go to the toilet. She didn’t make it there, however, as she was pulled into a shadowed alcove and slammed against the wall. She felt pain flare through her back and her eyes went wide and her breath left her. 

“How dare you come back here you little slut? And with that bastard’s filth growing inside you!” Ron’s face was red with anger. Under normal circumstances, faced with her ex-husband and past tormentor, Willow would have frozen up, but now, the first thing that came to mind was her unborn child. Loki’s unborn child. The baby she already loved with all her heart. And Ron was currently a threat to her child. Especially with that steak knife… wait knife?! 

“You denied me a child yet you give him one. How’s he any better than me? He’s not. In fact, he’s worse. He’s some sort of dark creature, and so is his spawn.” 

Loki had taught her quite a bit, and throwing him away from her with magic commanded at barely a twitch of her wrist was one of them. Ron hit the wall with a satisfying ‘thump’.

“You won’t hurt my child. And you can no longer hurt me. This was your last mistake.” With that, she hurried away, back to where her husband and friends were, trying not to shake, and her arms wrapped protectively around her stomach. 

They all noticed something was wrong immediately. “Can we just go? I want to go home. I’ll tell you what happened there.” She promised Loki.

He sighed. “Very well.” Someone had hurt her, he knew. And whoever it was would pay. She just didn’t want too big a scene made of it. 

They said their farewells to everyone and headed for the Bifrost. “I need to go see Eir. Just to be sure. I don’t want to risk him having caused any damage to the baby.” 

Loki’s face darkened and he snarled. “How badly did this man hurt you?”

She rested her hand lightly on his cheek and smiled softly. “Not too badly, I promise. I just want to be on the safe side of things.” 

His face softened as he looked at her. “Very well. We will go and see Eir and then you will tell me what happened.”

It didn’t take long for them to get home and visit Eir, who soon proclaimed that not only was she alright, but so were both children. Willow almost fainted at that and Eir nodded and smiled. “Yes, My Lady, I sense two developing children now. Twins. Congratulations.”

Loki let out a laugh at the thought. He had been happy enough with one, but now they were having two! His wife kept surprising and amazing him. When they were finally back in their chambers, Loki sat down and pulled Willow onto his lap. “Now, my beautiful wife, tell me the name of the man who dared lay a finger on you and what he did exactly and I will make him rue the day that he was born.” 

“It was Ron.” She said, before quickly launching into the account of what had happened. By the end she was trembling lightly. “He almost killed our babies.” 

“Hush now love. He cannot touch you or them now. He will never so much as speak to you again.” His arms tightened around her. “I will make him pay for this. But for now, I will make you forget that he ever even existed, my love. Only when it is my name alone that falls from your lips, will I leave you just this night and never again after. Because… Once I’m done with you, I will be ridding him of every pleasantry he has had with you. He will regret his actions. Oh, he will be alive, but he will plead with me to end his miserable existence. I swear to you, that before this night is over, your heart will be whole once again."

 

It was dark when he appeared in the flat his wife used to share with that pathetic mortal. It was trashed, with bottles everywhere along with other pieces of rubbish. Ron Weasley sat on the sofa a glass of whiskey in his hand, obviously still angry from earlier. 

With a quick spell Loki ensured the flat was silenced. No one outside would hear what happened inside. He waved his hand and Ron was thrown to the floor and knocked unconscious. He conjured a wooden arm chair and chained Ron to it before he woke him up with a blast of ice. The pathetic boy jerked awake, gasping. 

“Wh-who’s there?” 

“You do not recognise me?” He stood in-front of the red head, dressed in his full armour, helm and cloak included. “I am shocked; after all, I was the one who made an amazing gain at your loss when Willow divorced you. You must be blind not to realise how wonderful a woman she is. Truly beautiful in all ways. And you just threw her away, like she was nothing.” 

“She left me.” 

“And a good choice that was too. You did not deserve her. You do not even deserve to know her. I have waited for quite some time to get this chance, and you provided me with it earlier when you attacked my wife. I suppose you will not be glad to know that both she and the twins are fine. They are growing strong,” he held a knife against Ron’s throat. “And she grows more beautiful every day as they, *my* children, grow within her.” 

“I was right. You are a dark creature. I would have done the world a service by killing your spawn,” Ron was cut off as the knife dug into his throat. 

“Be careful how you speak, mortal. Or I might cut out your tongue. Actually that is not a bad idea. But not yet. You see, I am terribly vindictive. Especially when it comes to those who try to take what is precious to me. My wife, my children- they are precious to me. Yggdrasil itself would burn should anything happen to them. As it is, today it is only you who will be at the receiving end of my temper, and I have had quite some time to think up things to do with you. Do not worry; we have all the time in the world- the silencing spells around this hovel will see to that. I think we should start with the nails, do you not agree?” Loki moved the knife and placed it under Ron’s thumb nail, before applying pressure and pushing the nail up. Ron screamed as the nail began to separate from his thumb. 

A while later, Ron was crying and already begging for mercy after all his nails, on both hands and feet, had been removed. 

“You truly are pathetic, to be begging so soon. We have only just begun the fun. Surely you do not want it to end? Now, what next? Oh, I know- you practically raped Willow when you were married,” the knife point came to rest lightly above Ron’s crotch, the jeans the only thing separating the knife from his balls. “How about I take that from you next?” 

The next day, Ron was found and taken to Saint Mungos. The pool of blood he’d been found in had been worryingly large, but some spell had been keeping him alive- and in pain. He had been castrated and his hands had been slowly carved down to stubs. His tongue had also been cut out, and so had his eye balls and there were runes carved into his skin along his body. On the wall, written in his blood, was a message. 

‘He used his tongue, hands, cock and magic to abuse and he has paid the price, and will continue to for the rest of his life, and after life.”

Later tests found that no magic could regrow what Ron had lost and artificial magical prosthetics also failed to work for him. Another worrying discovery was that the runes wouldn’t go away, no matter what the healers tried, and the runes were preventing him from accessing his magic. He was a squib. What no one, except Ron and Loki, knew was that there were runes branded onto his very soul, which would send him straight to Hel once he died. 

 

Willow woke up to find herself wrapped in Loki’s arms. She smiled up at him. “What time did you get back? I didn’t hear you come in.” 

He smiled. “It was late and you were exhausted. You did not stir once. Now, come here, you look ravishing this morning and I intend to enjoy you before I do anything else today.” His hands slipped beneath her night dress and pushed it up and then pulled it off her. Willow made quick work of his pants and stroked his length, feeling it harden beneath her touch. She moaned when she felt him enter her and her hands moved up to tangle in his hair. 

“You are wonderful.” He sighed, relishing the feel of her around him. He worked a hand between them and stroked her folds before pinching them as he thrust. “Tell me, pet, who do you belong to?” He pinched her again, a bit more sharply this time, knowing how far he could take it with her. She was by no means adverse to some pain with pleasure. 

“You.” She gasped. “Only you.” Her hips met his thrust for thrust. 

“Hmm, good girl love.” He lightly bit on the flesh of her neck and began to suck, determined to leave a mark on her skin. The more marks proclaiming her as his the better. One of her hands joined his and began massaging his balls, making him shudder. 

“Cum for me. Please.” Her soft voice, panting and filled with pleasure almost brought him to the edge when combined with her hand and tight wet heat. 

Loki let out a soft growl. “Not until I feel you come undone beneath me my love.” 

He managed to slip a finger in, causing her to buck and writhe madly in response to the unexpected addition as his other fingers still rubbed her. She cried out and moaned and he took one of her swelling breasts in his mouth and began to suck. 

Another cry left her lips. “Loki!” Her walls clenched around him and he couldn’t stop his own release, even if he wanted to. He spilled inside of her, letting out a yell of pleasure, before they both collapsed in a tangle of limbs, still entwined and breathing heavily. 

“This is, most definitely, my favourite way to start a day.” He said when they had both come down from their high. She laughed. 

 

Willow let out a startled gasp and her husband’s head shot up from his book to look at her. “What is it? Is something wrong?” 

“Come here.” She gestured. 

He did and she took his hand and placed it on her stomach, to the side. He laughed when he felt it. “One of them is kicking.” 

Willow looked up at Loki, her eyes shining. “The other started kicking when you started talking.” She placed his other hand nearer the top of her stomach. Loki knelt down in front of her, eyes focused on her stomach. 

“Hello young ones. I am your father.” He let out a laugh when they both kicked again in response. 

“They really like you.” She said, smiling and a tear escaped her. Loki reached up and brushed it away. 

“You are so amazing, do you know that?” He moved up and kissed her. “You have given me more than I ever dreamt I could have.” 

 

She couldn’t get comfortable. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn’t. The babies were very active and one, or both, were pressing somewhere on her back that was causing pain to radiate through her. She was tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep, but the twins weren’t letting her. But it wasn’t even that late in the day. Perhaps when Loki came back she’d be able to sleep. Recently, the babies had taken to calming down when he talked as if they were listening to him. 

Sighing, Willow decided to take a walk, unable to stand being in the same rooms any longer if she couldn’t sleep. She quickly dressed and walked out into the large hallway, before turning and heading vaguely in the direction of the Warrior’s lounge. If she met someone on the way to talk to fine. If not, she’d most likely find someone there. 

Willow turned the corner and almost ran into Jane, who was cradling a three month old Haldor. “Willow! Are you alright?”

“Not really. I can’t get comfortable and I’m tired but these two won’t let me sleep.” 

Pity spread across Jane’s face. “That’s always the worst. Look at it this way, it will be over soon and you’ll have a different set of problems to deal with. How active are they?”

“Not all that much. It’s just, either one, or both, of them are pressing somewhere on my back making the whole thing hurt.” 

Jane frowned and reached out with one hand to lightly grasp one of Willow’s wrists. “Come on. We’re going to see Eir. She’ll have something for the pain.”

“I don’t want to bother her.” 

“You said you were tired? You should go see Eir. Come on.” 

It didn’t take long for them to reach the Healing rooms and Willow received a shock at finding her Mother-in-Law there too. Frigga smiled when she saw them. “How are my three grandsons?” 

“Haldor’s sleeping happily. And my nephews are causing their mother some trouble.” Jane answered. “It’s why we’re here.” They had taken to referring to both babies as boys even though they weren’t entirely sure yet.

“Here Princess, let me see.” Eir said, coming over and placing her hands on Willow’s large stomach. Willow felt her magic reaching out to test the babies. “Well, it looks like you will be staying here for a while. You are in labour.” 

“What?” Willow felt the breath leave her. 

“Do not fret; there is nothing to worry about. Everything is going to be fine.” Eir ushered her over to a bed and helped her lie down.

“Loki doesn’t know.” 

“I’ll go find him and tell him.” Jane promised. 

“And tell him to stay out of here, in the warrior’s lounge preferably.” Frigga said. “The birth of a child is no place for a man.” 

“He can’t come and see me?” 

“They didn’t let Thor in when I went into labour either. You’re in good hands. Relax and do everything they say and you will be fine.” Jane assured. “I’ll go tell him.”  
She nodded and let herself be guided onto the bed and accepted the herbal mix Eir gave her. It managed to dim the pain as both older women helped her prepare for the birth.

 

“I thought you were taking Haldor back to our rooms Jane.” Thor said placing an arm around her waist. 

“I was, until I ran into Willow.” She turned to look at Loki. “She’s gone into labour.”

Loki was moving instantly and almost at the door when Thor grabbed him and pulled him back. “You will not be allowed in there, brother. Neither Eir nor mother will allow it.” 

“But-”

“You will not be allowed in. Trust me. I tried to stay with Jane, but I was not allowed. You may as well sit back down, Loki. You are in for a long wait.” 

 

Willow cried out as she felt the pain increase. Her stomach was moving now and her waters had just broken. She felt Frigga run her fingers through her hair. “You are doing well, Willow. You are going to be just fine.” 

“When the next contraction hits, you must push.” Eir said. 

“I’m not ready.” Willow was secretly terrified of what could happen if something went wrong. She wanted to be there to see her children grow up. 

“Yes, you are, assured Eir. “The babies are ready to come. You just have to help them. I need you to push, but only when the next contraction hits, and not before.”

Willow nodded and Frigga placed a hand on her stomach, her magic reaching out to the two babies. “They are both strong, I can feel it.”

“What if I’m not strong enough?” 

“You would not have reached this point. You are strong enough, I know it. Your actions when you were mortal proved your strength, this is just utilising it in a different way. You are their mother, and they need you now. They will always need you.” 

Willow didn’t get the chance to respond as she felt pain wash through her again and she concentrated on trying to push her first child into the world. She slipped into a routine of pain and pushing and some relief, with time meaning very little to her, because she knew it would only make her feel as if it was drawing this out longer than it really was. But then, there was a moment of relief, followed by a cry and she gasped. 

“It is a boy.” Eir announced. “He is fine.” 

Soon, Frigga passed the child into her arms and she looked down at the small babe she had just given birth to. Willow began crying as a tumult of emotions washed through her. He already had dark hair and she could see he was the spitting image of his father. 

“He’s perfect.” She cried, smiling through the tears. 

“Yes, he is. You are doing very well.” Frigga assured her. “But we do not have long, give him to me and I will place him in the crib. You have to give birth to his twin.” Even as she said it, Willow could feel another contraction building. She cried out in pain once again. 

 

Loki was on edge. Her screams had reverberated through the halls for a while now and he was desperate to go to her and help her through this. 

“It’s been quite for a while.” Jane noticed. 

“Do you think she has had them both?” Sif asked. 

“It has been long enough.” Jane said. “It’s possible.” She shifted Haldor in her arms, remembering giving birth to him. It had been agony, but it had been worth it in the end. 

Not a minute later, a servant hurried into the room and bowed. “The Queen has sent me to tell you your wife has given birth, Prince Loki. Both children are healthy, and she is asking for you.” 

This time, no one stopped him from all but running from the room and making a bee line for the healing rooms. When he got there, he came to a stop in the door way, watching the scene in front of him. If he had thought her beautiful when pregnant, it was nothing compared to this. Willow was on a bed, smiling down at the two small babes that she held cradled in her arms, skin against skin with a light sheet pulled up over the three of them, protecting her modesty. His mother stood beside her talking quietly as Eir cleaned up. He moved into the room and Willow looked up and smiled at him and he could see she had been crying and looked ready to cry again, even though she was smiling widely.

“How are you?” He asked, coming the her side and kissing her forehead. 

“Happy. Tired, but so happy.” 

“I am glad to hear that. And our sons?” 

“Son. You have one son. And a daughter.” 

“One of each?” His smile became reminiscent of the Cheshire Cat. 

“I will let you all have some time together and let the others know. Congratulations.” Frigga kissed Willow’s cheek and then Loki’s, before leaving them. Eir soon left the room as well. 

“Do you want to hold one of them?” 

“I want to hold both of them.”

“I don’t want to let go of both of them yet.” 

“Fair enough. We should wrap them up anyway.” He conjured a green blanket and Willow handed one of the twins to him and he saw immediately he was holding his daughter. He wrapped her gently in the blanket as Willow did the same for their son.

He looked down at the currently sleeping child in his arms. She was curled up and looked so small. But he could see so much of his wife in her, and some of himself too. Slowly her eyes opened and looked at him and he knew then he would do everything to protect her as he did her mother. As he would with her brother. 

“She’s beautiful.” Willow said. 

"Yes my love, she is beautiful. But only because she takes so much after you. In all my years I could have never believed that something so pure, so tender and innocent could come from me. You saved me darling, and now you’ve blessed me yet again with these children. I swear to every star in the nine realms that I will love and protect you all forever.” He looked up from his daughter, to his wife and son, before leaning down and kissing her, and then pulling back to look at his son. His smile widened and pride washed through him. There was no arguing whose son he was, that was for sure. 

“What are we going to name them?” Willow asked. 

Loki sat on the edge of the bed. “How about Lilja?”

She looked up at him, tears about to escape her eyes. It was another version of her mother’s name. She nodded. “I’d like that.” 

“And our son? I named our daughter, so you get to name our son.”

“Ásvaldr.” She said after a moment’s thought. It meant divine strength. 

“Ásvaldr,” Loki said, testing it on his tongue. “I like it. Ásvaldr and Lilja.” His hand cane to rest gently on top of his son’s head and he smiled. Yes, definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you Liked it. There were parts where Loki got a bit out of character, but I thought it was alright since there was no one else there except for him and his wife to witness it. What do you think?


End file.
